


patrols

by spiritedwhere, volleycatnika



Series: YOI superhero AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dream - YOI superhero AU, Frost - YOI superhero AU, M/M, Superhero!AU, Viktor not Victor, Yuuri not Yuri, superhero au, superhero filler, superhero oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/spiritedwhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: "Damn.” Frost lets out a chuckle. “I really thought I had you wrapped with that, Dream.”“Please. I’m not someone who can be charmed so quickly, Frost. I thought you'd know this by now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleycatnika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/gifts).



> i just had to whip up something, even if it was short, for nika after that amazing oneshot.

"You know, it's not really that bad of an idea,” Frost muses.

Yuuri turns to glare at him, casting the illusion towards him with an air of annoyance. His eyebrows are arched upwards and he quickly crafts stricter looking ones as he stares Frost down.

“We are _not_ freezing that billboard,” he tells Frost firmly. “It's unnecessary, and you shouldn't use your powers just to fool around.”

“I just want to see the magnitude of my skill!” Frost exclaims. “Listen, Dream, all I've been able to do is cast small waves of ice during fights, and those in itself are tiresome. If I could learn to make them bigger, and cover more area in less time, don't you think that'd be _somewhat_ beneficial to our job?”

“Is that what you call it?” Yuuri starts, sarcasm in his voice. “A job? Of staying alive and in shape so we can fight crime? I thought it was more of a hobby.”

“Knitting a sweater is a hobby,” Frost tells him. “Saving the citizens and protecting them from Yin and Yang? Seems more than just a hobby to me.”

Yuuri reaches for a response, comes up empty-handed.

“You got me there,” Yuuri responds after a moment, voice weary. He leans back, feels his shoulder come into Frost’s body more. “But I’m still not letting you freeze that sign.”

"Damn.” Frost lets out a chuckle. “I really thought I had you wrapped with that, Dream.”

“Please. I’m not someone who can be charmed so quickly, Frost. I thought you'd know this by now.”

The way his heartbeat starts a rapid beat as the way he quickly changes the shading of his face as to hide the blush, however, say otherwise.

They're perched onto a makeshift hideout, and ice walkway of sorts leading upwards to an abandoned building. On the top balcony, surrounded by grimy surfaces and various forms of animals crawling about, they have the perfect view of their area of patrol. It's a dilapidated neighborhood, and several reports of robberies all that hold the same distant trait has the police and the superhero duo the investigate.

Well, if Yuuri was more honest, the police told them not to worry about this case, that their department was able to handle this job. Yuuri, though, thought otherwise, and when he suggested to Frost they'd go in any way and check it out, he found little to no protest.

But, if Yuuri was even more honest, it'd take something of extreme magnitude for Frost to protest. For such a talented and incredible fighter, he was like putty in Yuuri’s hands.

And for all of his flirts, Yuuri couldn't deny there was something amongst it all.

Not that he would ever say it to Frost. Plus, he was still holding out for something to arise from Viktor, maybe a spark of some sorts.

Frost and Yuuri wait there until the sun has long gone down, and the masks they wear begin to dig into their skins, surely leaving marks once they arrive to their respective homes.

“Well, looks like they’re not going to strike tonight.” Yuuri rises, despite the protest in his body to stay leaned against Frost.

"I'd suggest we stay a bit longer, but it's been what? Two hours?” Frost asks. He's still seated down, his hair standing out against the dark background, icy eyes trained on Yuuri.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees. “I get weak from holding something so long, and I'm sure you don't want to lug me across the city.”

“I mean,” Frost starts, grin wide, white-as-snow teeth showing, “I wouldn't mind having you in my arms.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the flirt. “Goodbye, Frost,” he tells him, smiling even so. “I'm going home before it gets any later. Then I'll definitely need some protection.”

As Yuuri begins his descent down, he hears Frost yell back at him a goodbye.

“Until tomorrow, Dream!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri tells him, hands coming to grab onto one of the chunks of ice crafted by Frost. “Try not to get into any trouble without me.”

“Ah, but then it wouldn’t be any fun fighting them off without you by my side.”

Yuuri feels his feet brush onto the ground, slaps them harshly to steady him once he frees his now cold hands. He brings them together to warm up, and can feel the weariness coating his entire body. He needs to find a place to call Phichit from, somewhere far away enough to rid himself from Frost’s line of sight.

The familiar click of a gun behind him catches his attention, causes him to tense up his muscles in response. Above him, he can feel Frost’s gaze on him, eying the situation with his advantage of a viewpoint.

“Give me your money,” is the very typical, overdone sentence Yuuri hears. He almost snorts at the way the person sounds, nasally with a hint of fear, as if just the backside of the person before him is scary enough.

Yuuri changes his voice, makes it somewhat to his normal tone, only more innocent, less threatening from how he usually comes off as. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I have-“

“I said, give me your money!” A press of the gun to Yuuri’s backside has him grinning. He can feel the nerves coming off of Frost above him, senses the way his emotions alter his facial patterns. He can also tell that even as the person aims the gun at him, the trembling way he holds it tells Yuuri it’s definitely a first timer. “Turn around, right now!”

It’s no burglar, Yuuri tells himself, but hey, it’ll do. And, after all, they did order that he turn around.

Yuuri has the gun off of him and the guy onto the ground in less than a minute. With his knee pressed onto the center of his spine and arms trapped under Yuuri’s grip, the man is practically a lifeless doll. When the gun winds up becoming a block of ice, and Yuuri feels a thud next to him, he knows that Frost has joined him.

“Haven’t things taken a chill,” Frost says. Yuuri represses a groan at the pun.

“Let me go!” the person below Yuuri exclaims. In response, he adjusts his position, holding him even tighter than before.

Frost can’t help the wolf whistle that makes its way out. “You know,” he starts, “I wouldn’t mind being held like tha-“

“Don’t even think about it,” Yuuri tells the icy hero. He moves his eyes to view the person. “We have something on our hands.”

“More like under your legs.”

He chooses to ignore it. It’s late enough, and even the quick usage of energy, along with his still held appearance, has Yuuri aching to go home.

“Let’s let him go, just for tonight,” Yuuri tells Frost, continuing to proceed before Frost can complain. “He’s clearly not even close to the level of skill a usual robber would have, and I’m sure chucking this gun off someplace remote and distant will rid him of any danger. Also, I’m tired.”

Frost hums as he lets himself have a brief moment of judgment. When he picks up the ice block of a gun and holds in close to his chest, Yuuri knows what route he’s taken.

“Fine by me,” Frost says. “I’m not one for talking to the police on a regular day, and having to this late would just be torture.”

“I’m going to get up,” Yuuri warns the man. “When I do, I want you to stay down and not move. If you do, I’ll make sure to keep you there.”

Yuuri knows he wouldn’t do anything to the man unless provoked, but it is a good extra measure. When the man manages out some form of a nod, Yuuri rises, making sure to still stay close to the man.

“I’m not going to be able to make it safely home unless I get going now,” he tells Frost sadly. “I wouldn’t ask of you to stick behind and deal with the aftermath, but…”

Frost waves away his worries. “Don’t mind me,” he tells Yuuri. “Get going, Dream. I’ll have this one,” he motions towards the man, “on close watch, and deposit this someplace safe.”

Yuuri grins at him. “Thank you.” As he begins to walk down the street, he chooses to call out one last thing.

“Hey, Frost! Next time we meet up, make sure you give off a good show. I want to be awed when you frost down that billboard.”

The whoop of pure joy echoes off into the streets of the city as Yuuri runs off.

Though Yuuri attempts to hide it once he’s in his civilian get up, he can’t fight off the grin that paints every one of his illusions.

**Author's Note:**

> @inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
